Mew's Genetic Family
by Humanoid Nature
Summary: The Final installment of the Adventures of Ash, misty, And brock Series. Enjoy. By far, the funniest. Review it!


NOTE FROM ME: The year is still 1999. My last follow up to the Series, unless you want me to show you my horrible creation, Pokemon in Space... ugh.  
  
  
  
MEW'S GENETIC FAMILY, OR HOW I LEARNED TO END THE SERIES  
  
Last time, Ash earned the Masterbadge and is on his way to the Unknown Dungeon. I'm saying this because they have no way to start the show.  
  
Ash: Well, I think we're lost.  
  
Brock: Look! a sign!!!!!  
  
Brock points to a huge sign with an arrow.  
  
Misty: It says, "To Viridian Forest, you frickin' idiot."  
  
Ash: Dr. Evil probably wrote that.  
  
Brock: Da Bears.  
  
Ash: Why did you say that?  
  
Brock: It's funny.  
  
Ash: Well, first things first. misty, you're a wimp,. so stay here.  
  
Misty: What?!  
  
Ash: You cried at A Bugs Life and was freaked out when you saw Toy Story. Or was that Bro.....  
  
Brock: Let's keep going.  
  
Ash and his friends walk into the Viridian Forest. Until Ash spots a...  
  
Ash: Weedle!!!!!! This I gotta catch.  
  
Brock: According to fanfiction.net....  
  
The audience applauses.  
  
Misty: When did you get AOL?  
  
Again the audience applauses. Ash takes out a Pok'eball. But he thinks about Beedrills, cutting him in....  
  
Dean's voice: Stop right there! No gory thoughts!!!!!  
  
Well, you know what audiences do. Hint: applause.  
  
Brock: This girl is scary.  
  
Dean's voice: I'm a boy!!!!!  
  
Brock: Too late! I caught it!  
  
Ash: What?!  
  
Ash starts to attack Brock.  
  
Johnny Gomez: We'll be right back to Celebrity Deathmatch!!!!!  
  
Fade Out, Go to Commercial  
  
Ash fought with Brock.... but they stopped.  
  
Ash: OK, how did the author manage to stop us from fighting?  
  
Brock looks down at the screen.  
  
Brock: I dunno, but how did he get my pants down?  
  
???: Never mind about the stupid... er, wonderful author. (quietly) please don't fire me.  
  
Ash: Oh, It's just Samurai. Get a life.  
  
Misty: And a real name.  
  
Samurai: Let's have a match.  
  
Ash: I won't lose this time!!!!!!  
  
A few moments later.........  
  
Ash: I can't believe I lost.  
  
Samurai: Train harder, loser.  
  
Samurai leaves the screen.  
  
Samurai: Eat at McDonald's!!!!  
Ash: He gets to endorse.....  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A loud blast echoes through the forest.  
  
Jesse: Prepare for trouble!!!!!  
  
James: Make it double!!!!  
  
Jessie: We made our song shorter....  
  
James: To make a smaller chapter!!!!!!!  
  
Meowth: I'm not supposed to say anything but, " Dat's right!!!!"  
  
Jesse: Lickitung, go!!!!!  
  
James: Weezing, go get 'em!!!!!!!  
  
Meowth: Pok'eball, go!!!!  
  
Jesse: I think this is Meowth's battle.  
  
James: Me too.  
  
Jesse and James call back their Pok'emon. A strange Pok'emon appeared in front of Ash.  
  
Ash: Pok'edex, analyze!!!!!!  
  
Pok'edex: Sonic the Hedgehog.... must drink more beer...... no further info available.  
  
Ash: that's incredible!!!!!  
  
Meowth: Enough talk!!!! Sonic, Mega Spin!!!!  
  
Misty: I got it!!!!  
  
Ash: So do I! Stand back!!!! Pidgeotto, go!!!!!  
  
Pidgeotto soared out of its Pok'eball.  
  
Ash: Whirlwind, Pidgeotto!!!!!  
  
  
Pidgeotto: Pigeoo.....  
  
Pidgeotto used a powerful gust of wind (No, not that kind of wind) at Sonic, causing him to turn around. then, the blue hedgehog released the energy at Team Rocket, chasing them into the horizon.  
  
Jesse & James: Looks like Team Rocket is running off again!!!!!!!  
  
They disappeared while Ash called back his Pidgeotto.  
  
Misty: Actually, I was thinking of running.  
  
Then the screen fades out. Then it fades in again. Haha. I gotcha. It's not over yet. Ash walks through the Viridian Forest, looking for the exit. Misty and Brock follow close behind.  
  
Ash: What's that?  
  
Ash points to a bug catcher.  
  
Brock: it's a f-   
  
A plane flies in the air, drowning the sentence.  
  
Brock: ed up bug catcher!  
  
Misty: Don't be so tense.  
  
Ash: Hey, bug catcher!!!!  
  
Bug Catcher: What is it, baby?  
  
Misty: Hey!!! Bug catchers never say "baby"! It's....  
  
Misty pulls off the bug catcher's face. A mask!!!!! It's really....  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock: AUSTIN POWERS?!  
  
Austin Powers: I gotta go, baby, yeah!!!!!  
  
Austin Powers leaves.  
  
Ash (yelling): Dean!!!!!! If you use that joke one more time.....  
  
Dean's Voice: What? you'll take a whiz in your pants?  
  
Brock: I know I did.  
  
Brock goes out of screen and changes his pants.  
  
Ash: Teleport me outta here!!!!  
  
DeanM1216: Fine with me.  
  
DeanM1216, with his magical keyboard, teleported Ash and his friends to Pewter City Pok'emon Center.  
  
  
Ash: I don't wanna go to the Pok'emon Center.  
  
Brock: I'll be right back.  
  
Brock runs to his gym. A few minutes later... Ash is playing with a yo-yo. A few minutes after that, Ash is an old man.  
  
Dean: Wait a minute! Rewind!!!!!!  
  
Everything runs backwards. Brock comes out of his gym.  
  
Misty: What do you have there?  
  
Brock: HM02.  
  
Misty: Did you say h-o-m- ohh.... I get it. The FLY technique.  
  
Brock: Use it on your Pidgeotto, Ash.  
  
Ash: No way! How do I know that's not illegal whiskey?  
  
Misty: I drank it, remember?  
  
Ash: Oh, yeah. OK, then. Pidgeotto, come out!!!!!  
  
Ash uses HM02 on his Pidgeotto. It fails.  
  
Misty: Ash!!!! Pidgeotto is too little to carry you!  
  
Brock: It needs to grow 1 more level to evolve into Pidgeot. You need rare candies for that.  
  
Ash: Can't I just train it?  
  
Brock: No. Rare candies are easier.  
  
Ash: All I have are candies that are rare.....  
  
Brock: Those are rare candies!!!!  
  
Ash uses the candies on Pidgeotto. It glows. It evolved into Pidgeot!!!!  
  
Ash: Congratulations, Pidgeot!!!  
  
Pidgeot (translated): Do I win an Emmy?  
  
Brock: Teach it HM02 already.  
  
Ash teaches his Pidgeot HM02.  
  
Brock: He can FLY now.  
  
Ash: Holy Sh--  
  
Somewhere else in the world.....  
  
Jay Leno: Help! my chin's stuck in the washing machine again!  
  
Back in Pewter City.....  
  
Misty: good thing the author made that change.  
  
Brock: Who's the author?  
  
Ash: A fanfic writer who's a piece of...  
  
Somewhere else in the world...  
  
Austin Powers: So Dr. Evil, we meet again.  
  
Dr. Evil: What does that prove?  
  
Back in Pewter City....  
  
Ash: OK, let's get going.  
  
Brock: Use Pidgeot.  
  
Ash: No way!!! I need more Pok'emon!!!!  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock continues on to Mt. Moon.  
  
Ash: Come on!!!!!  
  
Brock: Wait up!!!!  
  
A few moments later....  
  
Ash: Oh no! It's....  
  
Misty: Seymour...  
  
Brock: The scientist.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were very surprised to see Seymour, the annoying science nerd, playing with the Clefairies and Clefables.  
  
Misty: Let's FLY outta here!  
  
Ash: But in a Pok'emon battle, I could kick his....  
  
Somewhere else in the world....  
  
Teacher: Asphalt, children, is what road is made of.  
  
Back in Pewter City...  
  
Ash: Alright, you win. I'll use FLY.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock board on Pidgeot's back and FLY to Cerulean City. Meanwhile.....  
  
Seymour:AAAHHHH!!! HELP!!!!!!  
  
Clefairies & Clefables are chasing Seymour with a submachine gun.  
  
Clefairy: Are you really gonna shoot him?  
  
Clefable: No, I just want his vocal cords to break.  
  
Ash: Finally! After a really long time!!!!  
  
Misty: Yeah!!  
  
Brock: Hey!!! Where'd my illegal liquor go?  
  
Back in the Viridian Forest.....  
  
Samurai: Mmmmmm....... liquor.  
  
Back in Cerulean City.....  
  
Ash: Let's go to the Unknown Dungeon!!!!!   
  
Ash & friends SURF down the stream, leading to the Unknown Dungeon. They go in. Duh. They all enter the cave.  
  
Ash: I heard Mewtwo was in here. This I gotta catch!!!!  
  
Misty (to Brock): When will he quit saying that?  
  
Brock: I got a bomb right in his stomach. But it expired. Um... I said too much.  
  
Misty: Hey, what is Ash staring at?  
  
Ash happened to be staring at a Mewtwo... in armor.  
  
Ash: That must be the rarest one.  
  
Brock: It's amazing!  
  
Misty: It's... a steakburger.  
  
Misty and Brock are eating steakburgers.  
  
Ash: Back to the show, guys.  
  
Misty: Shuddup, you little----  
  
BOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! An explosion echoed through the cave..... revealing the 151st Pok'emon........  
  
Ash: Mew!  
  
Mewtwo: Oh, it's you.  
  
Mew: What! I'm number 151! Notice me!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Get a life.  
  
Mew: Go back to your genetic family. Can I have a hug?  
  
Mew tries to hug Mewtwo, but misses.  
  
Mew: Well, don't look at me like I'm frickin' Frankenstein or somethin'. Gimme a hug!  
  
Mewtwo: Get away from me, you... lazy-eyed... psycho!!!  
  
Mew: I'm with it. I'm "hip". Look.  
  
Mew starts to do the Macarena.  
  
Mewtwo: Let's fight!   
  
Mew: OK.  
  
Mew starts with a Psywave, but Mewtwo answers with a powerful Psychic. Ash tried to punch Mewtwo, but was turned into stone.  
  
Pikachu (translated): Finally! I thought he'd never shut up!!!  
  
Mewtwo: You know that I am the stronger one.  
  
Mew: I am angry. And when I get angry, I get angrier. and when I get angrier, Pok'emon get Psybeamed!!!!!  
  
Mew released a powerful Psybeam at Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: You piece of---  
  
Mew hit Mewtwo with the Mega Punch attack. Just then... BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A loud blast rocked the cave. Fiercer than Baby Spice in a bathroom. But this time it was.......  
  
Misty: Team Rocket!!!  
  
Jesse: Now, little boy, hand over your.... oh, the boy is stone I'll just take the Pik---  
  
Giovanni: Mewtwo!  
  
James: Is Mewtwo a French word?  
  
Giovanni: Come back and let's rule the world!  
  
Mewtwo: Never!  
  
Meowth: Fight 'em!  
  
Giovanni: Get 'em Gyarados!  
  
Gyarados was a fierce enemy, but was easily taken down with a Psychic.  
  
Giovanni: NOOO!!!! I'm Out of Go-Gurt!!!  
  
James: Here's a 6-pack.  
  
Jesse: Remember, lose the spoon! Eat Go-Gurt!  
  
Giovanni: Gyarados lost? Oh well. I'll have to send in another Pok'emon.  
  
Mewtwo: Do I really have to do this? Do I? Do I? Do I?  
  
Mustafa: Arggghhhh!!!!!! Yes! Yes, you do!!! I cannot stand hearing the same question 3 times in a row!!!  
  
Giovanni: Why are you here?  
  
Mustafa: Not telling.  
  
Giovanni: Why are you here?  
  
Mustafa: Bite me.  
  
Giovanni: Do I have to do this? Oh, well. Why are you here?  
  
Mustafa: Never!  
  
Giovanni: No fair!  
  
Mustafa: See, your third question was " Do I have to do this?", therefore, setting a new line of questioning. Argghhh!!!!!  
  
A tranquilizer bullet hit Mustafa, causing him to fall into a nearby cliff.  
  
Mustafa: Help!!! I am not dead yet. Just hurt... badly. Can you throw me a Band-Aid or something?  
  
Mewtwo: Sorry. The show's almost over. You lose Giovanni.  
  
Mewtwo used his Psychic powers to send Team Rocket into the sky.  
  
Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!!!  
  
Then, the team disappears.  
  
  
Mewtwo: Prepare to fight!  
  
Mew: Die!!!  
  
Mew hit Mewtwo with Mega Punch. Mewtwo then used a Psychic on Mew, and knocked Mew in to the rocks.  
  
Mewtwo: Ha! take that!  
  
Mew started glowing. Pikachu came near it, thinking it was a Twinkies bar.  
  
Mew: Take...the... energy.  
  
Pikachu (translated): Sorry. I had enough sweets for one day.  
  
Mew: I mean my energy!!!  
  
Mew started transferring his energy to Pikachu.  
  
Mew: Now.. fight....Mewtwo.  
  
With that, Mew collapsed.  
  
Brock: Pikachu powered up!  
  
Mewtwo: You can't beat me--- AAAHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu used a Thunderbolt, followed by a Quick Attack.  
  
Mewtwo: Mother---  
  
Pikachu finished Mewtwo off with a Thunder, causing it to faint. Then, it used its Psychic powers to revive Ash.  
  
Ash: Now let's see who Mewtwo really is!  
  
Pikachu pulls off Mewtwo's mask/face. Its...  
  
Misty: Gary!  
  
Gary: And I would've got away with it if it weren't for you rotten kids and that Pikachu!  
  
That's how it could have happened......... here's another outcome.  
  
KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! The cave exploded, and Ash and company landed on a raft.  
  
Misty: Why are we here?  
  
Ash: All my stories end this way.  
  
So Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu saves the day. But that's not the whole story. Mewtwo managed to escape the blast and suffered Amnesia and is now president of the Psychic Club. Mustafa also escaped, only badly hurt and badly burned. Team Rocket also survived, but they needed chiropractors. And last but not least, Mew became president of the Genetic Freaks organization. He's not only the president, he's also a member.  
  
That also would have happened. But this is the REAL ending.....  
  
Pikachu defeats Mewtwo and revives Ash and gives his power back to Mew, who catches Mewtwo.  
  
Mew: Than you for your cooperation. In exchange, here.  
  
Mew gave Ash a Pok'eball as Mew flew away with Mewtwo. Then Team Rocket landed near Ash and company.  
  
Ash: what's in it?  
  
Ash threw the Pok'eball. And out popped...   
  
Brock: Articuno!  
  
Misty: Whoa!  
  
Articuno suddenly used Blizzard on Ash, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket and their Pok'emon. Articuno leaves, the cave collapses, and the group is never seen for 3000 years........  
  
  
  
The End...  
  
Dean: I can't end it that way. it follows up PKMN In Space.. here's The alternate Ending....  
  
pikachu defeats Mewtwo. As Mewtwo regains his senses, he realizes his destiny s with Mew, a la Mewtwo Strikes back.   
  
Ash: Well, i guess all that's left now is...  
  
Prof. Oak: Hi, Ash. So you've beaten the 150th Pokemon. Good for you.   
  
Ash: You used a GameShark,right?  
  
Professor Oak stutters and makes a break for it on a nearby Shriner car. he crashes into a Shriner road sign, and runs to the nearest auto shop. He is placed Under arrest.  
  
The Epilogue  
  
Ash became real old, but caught all 251 Pokemon, and was given a Lifetime Achievment award  
  
Brock married Dr. Ivy, but got divorced, and ivy was remarried to Shonte, an african-american midget.  
  
Misty became a successful water scientist.  
  
Professor Oak was released at the age of 87, where he lived in Mississippi, where he died. He still haunts the gameShark.  
  
Tracey lost his money to the Stock Market, but became a famous Bum Artist. And lost all his money again.  
  
The Rest of the cast all got laid off by the WB, who sold its good name to FOX.  
  
THE END, FOREVER.. UNLESS I CONTINUE IT.   
  
Like the ending?  
No?   
We end the story for you.  
  
The End....?  
  
  



End file.
